Asexual
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yugi finds some very convincing evidence on the internet suggesting that Yami is asexual. Yami disagrees, and promptly proves his point. YYxY.


Asexual

Rating/Warnings: T/Sexual references

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and am not making any money or profit from writing this fan-fic. I do not own Starbucks and am not making any money or profit by writing this fan-fic.

Summary: Yugi finds some very convincing evidence on the internet suggesting that Yami is asexual. Yami disagrees, and promptly proves his point. YYxY.

Dedication: Vamp468 for inadvertently giving me the plot bunny. Basically, she said asexual and my mind went into obsessed fan-girl mode. Thanks, Vamp468! 

Author's Notes: Okie, this fic may cause some controversy. I do not in any way mean to offend anyone with this work (or any of my others, for that matter).

Also, it is true that I found a forum on this website with evidence suggesting that Yami is asexual. I'm not trying to offend or mock anyone that believes this. It was just something that popped into my head that I wanted to write. In actuality, all of the proof _does_ point to Yami not having any preferences at all, but...this section of Fanazi would be pretty empty without him and his romances, neh?

* * *

Yami sat at a booth in Starbucks, a contended smile on his face. He was waiting rather patiently for Yugi to arrive at the restaurant after his shift at the Game Shop, and in the meantime sipped at a Tall Latte that sat right in front of him. The scent of the purchase was warm and inviting, something that he liked to feel.

Yami's tranquility was broken, however, when Yugi walked through the door. He looked incredibly upset about something, but his expression leaned more towards hurt than anger. The former Pharaoh had a suspicion that it was pointed towards himself, because Yugi's amethyst eyes were trained on him and him only.

"Is something wrong, Aibou?" Yami asked, deep down happy for the mostly empty building. He hoped that nothing was about to go wrong. "You seem upset."

The smaller of the two, suddenly looking more skittish, glanced around himself for a few seconds before walking forward and sitting in the booth, his position opposite of Yami's. "Yami, um…"

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi blinked, steeling himself to go on, "I saw something…on the internet today."

Yami smiled a little, understanding fully, "Yugi, I know that some of that stuff isn't pleasant to look at, but you have to admit that for the most part it's true."

"No," The smaller said quickly, and Yami's apparent knowledge of the situation faded away just as fast, "No, it's not that."

"Well then," Yami persisted gently, "What is it?"

Yugi this time came right out and said it, "Are you asexual?" 

Yami blinked, knowing full-well that if he was drinking something then he wouldn't have been any longer, "Wh-what? Where did you get that idea?"

"On…on a forum," Yugi said softly, suddenly finding the grains in the wooden table he was sitting at very interesting. His eyes quickly shot back up, though, needing an answer, "Yami, that's not true, is it?" 

Yami just stared; when he answered, his tone was very pointed, "I think that you know the answer to that."

Yugi would have blushed if the circumstances were different; he _knew_, alright. "I know, but…there's so much proof!"

The other raised an pierced eyebrow, "I think that I have some proof that's a little more reliable than that."

Yugi didn't look convinced, as he had totally missed the point of Yami's _proof_. "Like what?"

The elder of the two grabbed his latte off of the table in one hand and took Yugi's in the other, "Come on, I guess that I'm going to have to show you."

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked, not exactly alarmed but not too comfortable, either.

"Home," Yami said simply, pushing open the door and looking outside. He took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and quickly shaded his eyes with them before glancing back at the other, "To the bedroom."

Yugi followed, his pace a little quicker now that he knew the destination. Some things just had to be hurried to, and some things had to be physically proven before the point was made.

Some things needed both.

* * *

Yugi stared up at the ceiling a while later, a sheet wrapped around his pale waist loosely in case someone decided to walk in unannounced. His mind was fuzzy, and a satisfied smile graced his soft face.

"So," Yami said, bringing Yugi into his arms and giving his damp hair a light kiss, "Do you believe the forums now?"

Yugi, still in a daze from Yami's persuasion, only shook his head with his mouth slightly open.

Yami smiled, "Good."

He pulled Yugi closer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmm...no lime or anything! Sorry for that if you wanted it, but...-shrugs-

Thanks for reading!

Please Review.


End file.
